Reunion
by rjwritergirl
Summary: I found this on my computer and decided to post it. It's a spinoff of something I had to do for an English class. Better explanation inside. This is my take on the reunions before Season Six started. It's a real life plot, it's not all happy reunions.
1. Booth and Parker

Okay, this is my first Bones fan fiction, I decided to do a spinoff of something my English Teacher did my first year of College, every week we'd have an in-class journal writing assignment , the first week we had to write 100 words about the topic, the next week, 200, etc. So I'm taking that and changing it a little, the first chapter of this story is 100 words; the second is 200, etc. I also thought I'd use quotes at the beginning of the chapters but I'm not counting those in the word count.

Oh, this is a _very_ serious plot, I don't want to give it away, but it's not going to be all fluffy bunny rabbits, fairy dust rainbows where everyone poops glitter and everybody's happy to be back together. There's going to be drama, there are going to be angry tears and bitter words, there's going to be a real life happening. Just warning you.

That being said, I decided to do Booth and Parker first because I wanted a happy reunion before the plot took off.

* * *

Booth and Parker:

100 words

**_"Any man can be a father. It takes someone special to be a dad"- _****_Author Unknown_**

Seeley Booth knocked on Rebecca's door, he knew Rebecca wasn't there, but it was summer time, that meant Parker was home.

"Coming!" Parker's voice had deepened a tiny bit, the shadow on the other side of the door was different too Seeley realized that his boy had grown.

The door opened and Parker's mouth dropped open. "Dad?" his voice caught and his brown eyes filled with tears that he quickly tried to blink away. Seeley opened his arms and Parker rushed into them.

Seeley's boy shuddered and Booth nodded against his son's hair, kissing it, "I missed you too Parker."

* * *

Please Review!


	2. Booth and Bones

Even though no one has reviewed yet, I saw that I got over a hundred hits. :) So I decided to post the next chapter. This one is 200 words and it's Booth and Bones' reunion. It's another happy one.

Please review and tell me what you think!

PS, I'm without a beta so if you know of one, be sure to tell me about them!

* * *

**_"Sometimes it's a form of love just to talk to somebody that you have nothing in common with and still be fascinated by their presence." _****_David Byrne_**

"I hope you have a good reason for taking me away from Parker, Bones." Seeley growled into his phone.

"Like I said earlier; this case is a personal favor to Jack." Bones said. Booth smiled faintly, he wasn't happy about leaving Parker but it was great to hear Bones' voice again.

"How did Jack even get a hold of this case?" Booth asked, "He's been in France all year."

"I have no idea; he sounded emotional, so I didn't press for details. He; Angela and the remains are flying in; their flight gets in soon. Hodgins wants all of us waiting at the lab."

"Okay…" Booth strung the word out, "So what do I have to do with this?"

"I have no idea." Bones repeated, "I'll meet you at the Jeffersonian entrance."

"Okay." Booth said, they both hung up and Booth turned his attention back to the road. He pulled into the Jeffersonian parking lot; got out and saw Bones by the entrance, just as promised.

Seeley couldn't help but grin as he finally saw her again. "Temperance." He used her full name as a greeting.

She turned, her eyes lighting up with a smile when she saw him. "Booth!"

* * *

**Please Review!**


	3. Angela and Bambino Hodgins

Thank you to the _one _person who reviewed! I appreciate all reviews. This is where the plot starts to get serious. There is a pregnancy loss, that's what the rest of the story will be about. I don't want to say anything else and give the rest of the story away because it's so integral to the plot but if Pregnancy loss makes you uncomfortable or if it's a trigger for something, it's probably best if you don't read the rest of this story. I'm not trying to be rude and I won't be offended if you don't read any more, I realize that pregnancy loss is a very uncomfortable subject for some.

**Angela and Bambino Hodgins: **300 words

**_"Only people who are capable of loving strongly can also suffer great sorrow, but this same necessity of loving serves to counteract their grief and heals them." _****_Leo Tolstoy_**

Hodgins and Angela waited at the cargo hold of Dulles Airport; the remains they were shipping were supposed to be there, their plane had gotten in nearly an hour before but because of a hold up in customs they had just gotten to the cargo hold.

"I just got off the phone with Brennan;" Jack said "she told me she'd do her best to get Booth and the entire team of interns to the lab by the time we get there."

Angela nodded; her eyes were trained on the door of the cargo hold, there were several employees there; talking. "What's taking so long?" she asked no one in particular.

"The remains have to go through customs too Ange, they're bound to take longer." Jack said, he put an arm around his wife and she leaned into him, still gazing at the hold door. Finally it opened and the box was brought out by an airport employee. The ornate box was dark brown almost black. It had cost a lot to ship it but Jack hadn't let the price of scare him; these remains were worth it.

Angela's eyes filled with tears as the employee walked towards them. Jack and Angela met the employee halfway across the room. The woman looked at them, tears in her own eyes. "I'm sorry." She held the box out. Angela reached out; caressing it, not sure she could carry the box with her child in it, realizing this; Jack took it in his arms.

"Thank you."

They turned and left the airport, Jack had obviously called ahead because there was a car waiting for them. He put the box in and then helped Angela. When he turned to help the driver with the luggage, Angela reached out and touched the box, crying "Hi Baby."

* * *

Please review!


	4. Angela, Jack, Booth and Bones

Thank you to the people who reviewed! I love each review, one of you spoke of some confusion about why Hodgins and Angela would be bringing the remains of their baby home, that is explained in this chapter. I hope you enjoy it!

**Angela, Jack, Brennan and Booth**

400 words

**_"There are moments that mark your life. Moments when you realize nothing will ever be the same. And time is divided into two parts, before this and after this." Author Unknown_**

Brennan opened up the lab, for the first time in nearly a year. Booth followed Brennan into her office, plopping into his usual spot on the couch. She went to her desk, after seeing that the message light was blinking on her answering machine, she pressed play and listened.

"Hey Brennan," it was Hodgins "Something I forgot to tell you. The remains, they're really small and they're in bad shape." His voice broke, "_please_, do your best to hurry with a diagnosis. Angela-we" Hodgins corrected himself "need it."

Brennan looked to Booth, surprise clearly written on her face, "What is going on?"

Half an hour later Hodgins and Angela finally got to the lab. The first thing Booth noticed was that Angela looked traumatized, as did Hodgins, but he was hiding it better.

Bones took one look at Angela and gathered the woman in her arms. Angela started crying; wrapping her arms around her best friend. "Let's go into my office." Brennan suggested, leading Angela.

Jack motioned for Booth to follow him and he took the box he was holding into the bone room, the table was empty so Jack put the box on top of it. He didn't open it, he just stared at it.

"What happened?" Booth asked; quietly horrified at the possibilities.

"Angela got pregnant," Hodgins said slowly. "We were so excited; we were going to surprise everyone when we got home but the baby…." Hodgins broke off, "Something happened, we're not sure what. Ange gave birth too soon. The baby didn't make it. I thought after the first trimester things were supposed to be all right." There was a pause, "the baby stopped developing at 23 weeks." Another pause as Jack sniffed back tears "Please, don't pity me Booth; just find out what happened to my child."

"The doctors said my child was deformed." Angela cried, "They said something went wrong. I seemed to be developing fine but then it just stopped, after I delivered the doctors wanted to discard the baby like trash. They said they couldn't figure out what went wrong. Hodge and I, we raised hell, got the remains and we brought them back here for you to work on, please Brennan, find out what happened to my baby."

Bones didn't know what to say to make it better, so she said the only thing she could, "Of course Angela, of course."

* * *

Please review!


	5. Angela, Jack and Angela's Dad

**Thank you for those of you who reviewed! I love reviews. I just realized that I don't think that Angela's Dad is ever given a name. I got a little tired of typing in the words Angela's Dad but it sure helped my word count. I'm just over halfway through this story. I'm kind of sad to see it finish, but I know you all are anxious to find out what happened to Hodgins and Angela's baby.**

500 words

**_What greater thing is there for human souls than to feel that they are joined for life - to be with each other in silent unspeakable memories? _****_George Eliot_**

"Brennan," Angela had been crying in the doctor's office ever since she had gotten to the lab. "I just got off the phone with my Dad, he just got here. I gave him my pass code to get in, I hope you don't mind."

"It's fine, you're going through a stressful time and you need family, but you refuse to leave your child, it's logical that your family comes to you." Brennan said.

"Ange, Dad just got here." Hodgins spoke from the doorway; Angela got up, and met her father halfway across the lab.

"Daddy!" Angela threw herself into her father's arms as a fresh wave of tears overtook her.

"I'm right here sweet girl." Angela's Dad wrapped his arms around his daughter, Brennan motioned that they could use her office Angela's Dad walking in it, guiding his daughter.

"It was supposed to be a surprise Daddy." Angela bawled "I was supposed to come back with a beautiful baby belly and I'd show you the news that you were going to be a grandfather and that Brennan and Zach would be Godmother and Godfather."

"I understand sweet girl."Angela's Dad said, stroking his daughter's hair as they sat on the couch.

"It wasn't supposed to happen this way! My baby stopped developing _weeks_ before I gave birth, what kind of a mother am I if I don't notice that something went wrong with my baby?" Angela asked.

"It's not your fault Angela." Her Dad whispered tenderly. Angela hiccupped in shock as she sat up, leaning away from her father as she did so.

"My baby freaking DIED and I didn't even know for three weeks! How is that not my fault?" she asked incredulously as she wiped her tears.

"Sweet girl…." Angela's Dad reached out to his daughter to try and calm her down. Apparently she didn't want to be touched for she moved, getting up so she was out of his reach.

"Don't you _dare_ 'sweet girl' me dad, how can it **not** be my fault?" Angela sobbed out angrily. "If I'd paid just a little more attention to the baby maybe I'd still be pregnant, maybe the rotting corpse of my child wouldn't be in the next room!" Angela's voice rose to a shout.

Angela's Dad got up as well "You would never intentionally hurt your little one Angela, I know that and so do you."

Angela's face screwed up in anger, clearly she still blamed herself. Instead of yelling at her Dad however, she dropped on the couch, too tired to keep fighting.

"Something was really wrong with my baby Dad." Angela said, starting to cry again. "A doctor in France looked at it and they couldn't even tell what _gender_ my baby was, that's why I'm not referring to the baby as he or she, I honestly don't know!"

"Your friends will figure out what happened." Angela's Dad said gently, reaching for his daughter again, this time she welcomed the touch and fell into his arms crying.

* * *

Please review! P.S. What do you think the baby is, boy or girl? (Brennan Cam and the interns will find out if the baby was a boy or a girl.)


	6. Angela, Jack, Cam and Sweets

Thank you for those of you who reviewed. I appreciate each and every review, I try to respond to every single one but soemtime I can't I'm sorry if I didn't respond to your review. Here's chapter 6, it's Cam, Sweets Angela and Jack's reunion. I got Sweets grief talk from a friend of mine (Brittanie), she studied phsycology (okay, I know I spelled that wrong) and she had something very similar to what Sweets says in one of her blogs. I thought it fit in here so with her permission I put it in.

**Cam, Sweets, Angela and Jack**

**A friend is someone who knows all about you and still loves you." ****Elbert Hubbard**

**600 words**

"I want _everyone_ here!" Angela was firm. "I want all the previous interns back before you start to work on the baby."

"It's going to take at least a day before everyone is here!" Cam said desperately. "I know you want everyone here Angela but Daisy just touched down in Auckland even if she's able to get a flight out here, it'll take nearly a day for her to get here! Fisher has to get out of his rehab clinic. Clark is in Ohio, and I don't even know where Sweets, Mr. Nigel-Murray or Wendell are. To keep the baby from being compromised we should start now." Cam said again, she and Angela had been fighting for the past twenty minutes about the same thing. Cam wanted to start the autopsy and Angela didn't want her to start until all the interns were there.

"I want Daisy, Sweets, Fisher, Clark, Mr. Nigel-Murray, Wendell, EVERYONE!" Angela knew she was throwing a tantrum but she wanted her baby's death investigated by the best, so she was reserving the right to be selfish.

"Well there's one less person to wait for." A voice said from the doorway. It was Sweets, he had a slight beard but other than that he looked exactly like he had a year before. His expression softened when he saw Angela. "Angela I came as soon as I heard, I'm _so_ sorry." He reached out and hugged Angela, the grieving woman let Sweets hug her for a moment before pushing back and saying.

"It feels like I'm not grieving properly." She said "Like I'm overreacting. That's what the French doctor said anyway. He said I shouldn't cry."

"You're not overreacting at all Angela," Sweets assured her "People don't go through the stages of grief the same way. In my experience no one ever really gets _out_ of the stages of grief."

Angela's eyes widened in surprise and Sweets realized his mistake and quickly started talking "The stages of grief outline a process where you progress from one stage to another. When you move to the next one, you're "done"…" Sweets made quotes with his fingers "…with the previous one and at the end you're "done" grieving. In my experience that's not it at all. Each one of those stages is very valid, but they are more like "phases" instead. Moving from one phase to the other doesn't mean you're "done" with that one. To me it's like the universe is playing pinball, and you're the ball. Something triggers it, and your grief explodes in an unpredictable pattern, going through one or another phase and not stopping at others at all. Sometimes you can see it coming, and you're able to brace yourself, and you're lobbed gently through the pins, only touching one or two for a brief moment before gently coming to rest again. Other times it comes out of nowhere, and you violently ricochet from one to another and back again, bouncing around, and it takes a while to recover. It's different for everyone Angela, there's no perfect way to grieve."

"Thanks Sweets." Angela said, she tried to smile but it came off as a grimace. Angela noticed Jack standing in the doorway, he had a couple of bags with him; they were from the local Chinese takeout.

"Dinner's here." Jack announced holding the bags up, Angela moved to leave Brennan's office to go eat.

"Sweets," Cam's voice was quiet, "Do you think you could talk to Angela and see if she'd change her mind about the …" Cam stopped when Angela's voice rang through the lab.

"NO!"

* * *

Please review!


	7. Bones Booth and the Interns

**Thanks for all the reviews! I didn't think I'd ever get this many reviews for this story. This is chapter seven, the reunion in this story is Booth, Bones and the interns. ****Of course fan girl that I am, I had to include a Booth and Bones moment. In this story Hannah doesn't exists so Booth isn't cheating on her or anything.**

**"The friend who holds your hand and says the wrong thing is made of dearer stuff than the one who stays away." — ****Barbara Kingsolver**

700 words

"Booth, I need you to give me a ride." Bones said it was nearly a day after Cam and Angela's fight and no one had left the lab, they didn't want to leave the baby or Hodgins and Angela alone.

"Bones, I know the whole support-your-friends thing can be a little awkward for you but-"

"That's why I need a ride Booth." Bones interrupted him. "Our interns need a ride from the airport."

"How'd they get there?" Booth asked.

"Their planes got in at the same time." Bones said, looking at Booth innocently.

"How do you know this?"

"Because I charted one plane and paid for two other flights," Bones explained.

Booth held the door open for Bones and they left the Jeffersonian. "So why did you charter a plane?"

"Because yesterday at 4:30 PM, the soonest flight Daisy was able to get from Auckland to Dulles was on Tuesday, she'd get here on Wednesday. Yesterday was Saturday; waiting four days for Daisy is unacceptable. So I charted a plane and pilot and Daisy flew here to the States, they stopped in Salt Lake, picked up Fisher and then stopped in Columbus for Clark. And I paid for Wendell's and Mr. Nigel Murray's flights. It would have taken too long for my plane to pick both of them up."

Booth and Bones got to the car and Booth drove in the direction of the airport. "Where are we supposed to meet them?"

"At the airport." Bone said simply.

"_Where_ at the airport?" Booth asked.

"We haven't agreed on a specific place." Bones said, "Maybe they'll be waiting outside."

"There they are!" Daisy's voice easily carried into the car, even though no windows were open.

"Told you they'd be here," Bones said smugly.

"Hi everyone," Booth opened a window as the interns walked up to the car "it's nice to see you all again, but we need to go, the remains have already been compromised."

"Dr. Brennan, while I appreciate the opportunity to work for you again, I would have welcomed more notice…" Clark started.

"Yeah, it was short notice Clark, but its Hodgins and Angela's baby we're working on; we need to get going!" Daisy interrupted.

"Wendell!" Bones noticed the blonde intern leaving the airport with Mr. Nigel-Murray and she raised her voice so the two could hear her.

The young men turned at the sound of Dr. Brennan's voice, after a flash of recognition as they saw the group; both jogged up to them. "Thanks for getting me this flight out here."

"We need to hurry; the remains are in bad shape." Bones said shortly, "I'll explain on the way back to the lab."

Wendell nodded and the entire group got into the car. "It's possible that the baby had some sort of genetic disorder," Bones started as Booth drove off. "Angela said that there was something wrong with the baby and the doctors in France couldn't figure out what was wrong."

"Well if the doctors in France couldn't find out what was wrong, why do Hodgins and Angela think _we_ could?" Fisher asked.

"The doctors in France didn't do an autopsy," Booth spoke. "I don't think that Angela and Jack gave them the chance, they brought the baby back too quickly. It's possible there was a miscommunication between languages and the doctors thought Angela and Jack didn't want an autopsy done."

"I don't think I need to tell you to give your best work; these remains are personal, for all of us." Bones said shortly.

Booth was about to comment about how short Bones was being, when he noticed how stressed Bones looked, her forehead was furrowed as she thought of what lay ahead of her Cam and the interns. He reached out and grabbed her hand and squeezed it gently, trying to convey that he didn't like the situation anymore then she did.

Bones glanced over at him and smiled faintly. He could tell that she knew what he was trying to say, he tried to let go of her hand but she wouldn't let him. He glanced over at her silently questioning. She moved their hands and barely mouthed 'not yet.' Booth nodded and kept driving**.**


	8. Bambino Hodgins, Cam and Bones

_**This chapter was probably the most difficult to write, I finally wrote the last two chapters as one chapter and just separated it at the most convenient point. So it stopped at kind of a weird point. Sorry about that, I have the next chapter written up though so I just posted them one right after another.**_

**"Every human being must find his own way to cope with severe loss, and the only job of a true friend is to facilitate whatever method he chooses." ****Caleb Carr**

**Chatper 8: Bambino Hodgins, Cam and Bones 800 words.**

"We are starting the autopsy of Baby Hodgins, born Paris France June 15th 2011." Cam spoke into her recorder as she, Bones and the interns crowded around the table where Jack and Angela's baby was lying.

"There's a webbed neck, and rocker-bottom feet." Bones started talking, she gently picked up the baby and felt the baby's back. Apparently she felt something, so she turned the baby over and said "it looks like there's _possible_ spina bifida, but we won't know for certain until we open the baby and take a look." Bones gently turned over the baby again and looked at the hands "the hands are clenched and there are several overlapping fingers, from all outward signs, it looks like the baby has either Trisomy 13 or 18, it's difficult to tell at the moment."

"Will you be able to find out?" A voice asked from the doorway, it was Booth, he looked hesitant to walk into the room and Bones motioned him in.

"We will, but we'll have to open the baby up." Bones told him. "There's only so much we can do without going in."

"Angela mentioned that she wanted to spend some time with the baby before the autopsy started. She mentioned that she didn't get very long with the baby in France."

"Sure." Cam said, "We haven't done anything but the precursor autopsy, we can pause for right now. Take a break everyone." The interns seemed to take the advice to heart and they all quickly left the bone room.

"We do need to start the autopsy soon, otherwise there's not going to be much when we open the baby up." Bones said quietly to Booth.

"She wants a couple of minutes alone with her baby; the doctors in France were unkind to her."

"I know," Bone said, frustrated. "Angela and Jack both deserve some time alone with their baby. I just want to be able to give Angela and Hodgins some answers, but I can't do that if the remains are compromised beyond repair." Bones finished talking just as Angela walked up.

"I'll only take a minute, I just want to say goodbye." True to her promise, Angela was leaving the bone room a minute later.

"You can stay longer-" Bones started Angela interrupted by shaking her head quickly.

"I need to know what happened." There was a pause "Brennan, could you please make sure the baby looks good for burial, after the autopsy?"

"Of course," Bones promised before the two women separated, Bones went to the Bone room and Angela to Brennan's office.

The interns came back into the bone room and the autopsy began again, they took their time, making sure that they documented everything and that they were careful with the baby. Daisy seemed to be having the most difficulty and Bones finally sent her out. "Find out from Hodgins and Angela what they were planning on naming the baby I know Angela, she's decided on a name." Bones said. Nearly two hours later, the rest of the interns and Cam left the Bone room; Bones had opted to stay behind to finish making the baby look good for burial.

"Did you find out what happened?" Jack asked; he'd been getting pizza for dinner.

Cam nodded "Brennan wants to be here when we tell you."

Jack nodded and set the pizzas down "is it bad?" he asked.

Cam hesitated but nodded "Yeah it is."

"Could it been prevented?" a voice asked, Jack and Cam turned to find Angela standing at the door to Brennan's office. "We didn't find out until I was 12 weeks, I had been drinking the entire pregnancy up till then."

"No." Cam said quickly, "Brennan wants to be here when we tell you but she's..."

"I'm done." Bones said from the doorway of the Bone room. She looked tired as she walked up to the group.

"What happened?" Angela asked.

"Why don't we sit down?" Booth asked "let's go into Bone's office."

Bones nodded, "it would probably be best if you were sitting." She agreed.

"What happened to my baby?" Angela demanded the moment she and Hodgins were sitting in Brennan's office. "Why did Mia or Zach die?"

"This might be difficult to hear…" Bones said, trying to be kind, she knew this had to be difficult for Angela. "Your baby had Trisomy 13," Bones started slowly "it's a genetic disorder, because of the trisomy 13, the baby had semilobar holoprosencephaly" at the blank looks she was receiving she explained, "The brain is supposed to separate into hemispheres. Semilobar holoprosencephaly is where the brain doesn't separate all the way."

"Would the baby have been able to survive if he or she had been born?" Hodgins asked.

Tears filled Brennan's eyes and she shook her head. "No" she whispered.

* * *

_Please Review!_


	9. Amelia Hodgins and her Parents

This is the last chapter, I tried to end it on a happy note, but with pregnancy loss there's not a whole lot you can do. Please review, I enjoy getting reviews even for my sad stories.

**"Sweet little flower of heavenly birth, you were to sweet to bloom on earth."**

Booth walked past Bones' office, glancing in; unsurprisingly Angela and Hodgins were on the couch sitting next to each other holding on to the other one while they cried. What did surprise him was that Bones was no longer in the room.

"Where are you Bones?" Booth muttered to himself, "You couldn't have finished the autopsy by now."

Booth was walking past the bone room when he heard it, sobs. It was a sound he'd gotten used to in the past day and a half, but what surprised him was the fact that it wasn't Angela who was crying. It was Bones.

"Bones, what's wrong?" he asked, Bones was standing at the bone table looking at the baby, angry tears falling.

"It shouldn't be this way." Bones said angrily "In the 172 Cases of Trisomy 13 this year, only 17 of them were live births, and even then the chance of them actually surviving to early adulthood is very slim. It's not fair that it was Angela and Hodgins baby that was afflicted."

"I know this is hard for you Bones." Booth said as he gently rubbed her back. "I wouldn't be able to do what you are doing. I've got nothing to do here except hug my friends; at least you're figuring out why their baby died. Seriously, I don't know how you can do this; I just really want to go hug Parker and never let him go."

"Booth, you're doing more than I am," Bones corrected him. "I'm just doing the scientific part; Angela and Hodgins, they're more emotional. You're doing better with their metaphorical hearts." Booth didn't have the chance to argue with Bones as she kept talking without giving him room to get a word in edgewise. "It's not fair!" Bones sounded like a petulant three year old that wasn't getting her way. "It shouldn't have to be me telling Angela and Hodgins 'hey guess what, you're parents to a little girl. You named her Amelia Hodgins." Bones mentioned the name that Angela and Hodgins had picked out for a girl. "'I'll make sure she looks great for burial.' It should be Angela telling me, 'Hey, Bren, guess what? We had a little girl. She has Hodgins nose and my hands and she'll be a great artist. The world is a better place because she's here. And she's beautiful, strong and perfect in every way and…" Bones broke off in tears. Seeley wrapped his arms around Bones and she clung to him. "We had to stop talking about the autopsy" she changed the subject to explain why she was in the Bone room again and why Angela and Hodgins were still in her office. "It was too difficult to go through all at once."

There was a squeak at the door; both Angela and Jack were standing there, holding each other up. "It's a girl?"

Bones nodded, pushing back a little but not enough that she was no longer in Booth's arms. "When we did the autopsy, her pelvic bone was perfectly shaped for a girl, but the skin just didn't form properly."

"Our little Mia," Angela whispered, both Angela and Hodgins walked up to the table where their daughter was still lying.

A couple of tears fell from Brennan's eyes as she started to talk. "She fought hard Angela, look at her hands."

"They're clenched."

"Mia fought hard." Brennan repeated, "She's a fighter, just like you." There was a pause; "she wanted to live Angela, the way her body was positioned, the way her muscles were tightened. That tells me that she did not die willingly, she fought to live; she wanted to live. She wanted to know you and Hodgins; she may have been very tiny but she had your big heart. She could tell how much you love her. She wanted to live long enough to return that love."

Angela gasped out a sob but she was smiling. "Thank you Bren." She said. Brennan shrugged.

"I'm just telling you facts Angela."

Angela's brow was furrowed in concern. "What is it Ange?" Hodgins asked.

"She's so small," Angela said.

"The doctors in France said she was 544 grams at birth. That's a pound in American Measurements. She was right on track for her gestational age." Bones said.

"Hey, Brennan?" Angela asked.

"Yeah?"

"I'd like to tell you something." Angela gently picked Mia up.

"What?"

"Hey, Bren, guess what?" Angela spoke slowly. "Hodge and I, we had a little girl." Both Bones and Angela let the tears run freely as Angela kept talking. "She has Hodgins nose and my hands and she'll be a great artist. The world is a better place because she's here. She's beautiful, strong and perfect in every way and I'm honored to be her mother. My little Mia, she's strong. She didn't die willingly. She may have been very tiny but she had a big heart. Even though I never told you about the pregnancy, I told her about you. She knew how much she would be loved by her Godmommy Temperance and she fought, she fought hard. She fought to try and live long enough to show you how much she loves you." There was another pause. "That's why we named her after you."

"Her name is Amelia." Bones was confused.

Jack cleared his throat, "we never told you her full name."

"What is it?"

"Amelia Temperance Hodgins."


End file.
